Party Fun
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane and Maura have some fun in a closet. Sometimes you need smut for the sake of smut.


I hate wearing a suit. Granted, not as much as I hate wearing dresses, but it's almost there. The only reason that I donned on this tailored get up is Doctor Maura Isles. That woman could talk me into anything. All she would have to do is bat those long eyelashes, stare at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and I'll do whatever she wants me to do. That's why I am at this boring Isles Foundation party. I can't deny her. The guys tell me that I'm whipped, but they try saying no to her. It's nearly impossible. That's love a suppose, dressing up in a fancy suit as people stare at your drop dead gorgeous girlfriend.

My eyes follow her as I stand against the bar. Her body wrapped in a tight black dress, contrasting with her ivory skin so nicely. It took all of my strength not to ravish her when she came out of the bedroom this evening. I know how important this function is for donations and how much it means to her as well. So, tonight, I can be the supportive girlfriend and not sucker punch the next person who attempts to sneak touches.

Turning around, I set my beer on the bar. I'm not drinking much, knowing that I want to represent her well. It's best if I just stop at the one, even though half of the older men here are drunk off of whiskey. I feel hands settle on my hips and move to wrap around my waist.

"You look so fucking hot tonight, Detective. If it wasn't so crowded in here, I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now." She husks into my ear.

If I hadn't swallowed my beer, it would be all over the countertop in front of me. My body reacts in such a way, I know my panties are drenched. Hearing cuss words come from those lips get me that way, every single time. Turning in her arms, our gazes meet, and I smirk.

"Why, Doctor Isles, I do believe that if there wasn't a room full of people, your ass would be on top of this counter and my head between your legs." I smirk at her, all knowing that dirty talk between us goes a long way.

I watch her gulp, her eyes darkening with lust. My arms slip around her, pulling her close to me. I know that all eyes are probably on us, but I don't really care. When we first got together, I accepted this would be apart of it. Being with Maura makes it all worth it. Loving her is the greatest thing I get to do so I can handle a few stares. Claiming her lips in a soft kiss because I can't let it get too heated. Pulling away, I give her this look, promising nothing but pleasure to come.

She throws me a wink as she sashays away, my eyes taking in that marvelous ass of hers. Biting back a groan, I get up to follow. Maura leads me down an empty hallway, disappearing behind a door. My fingers twitch as I reach for the doorknob. Before I can think, her lips attack mine, pushing me against the door as it closes. It takes me a split second to respond, nipping on her bottom lip so that our tongues can fight for dominance. My hands explore her curves, sliding down to grab her ass and pull her tight into me. A moan escapes her lips. I use her temporary distraction to switch our positions. Finding the zipper, I pull it down the length of her back. Maura's hands grab at my shirt, frantically trying to reach bare skin. The dress loosens, giving me a better glimpse of the black lace enasing two of my favorite things. My lips move down, sucking on her flesh, but not hard enough to leave a mark. She would kill me if she had to face future donors with a hickey on her chest. With a quick flick of my wrist, I have her bra off and I attach my lips around her rose dusted nipples. Swirling my tongue around the bud, a gasp leaves her lips. Her hands muse through my hair, holding me tight to her chest.

"Please, don't tease."

I know she's right. There is a party going on and someone is bound to notice that she is gone. Quickly, I drop to my knees. Taking her panties in my hands, I rip them from her body. Before she can scold me, I hitch her leg over my shoulder and run my tongue through her sopping wet folds. The grip she has on my hair tightens as a strangled 'fuck' falls from her plump mouth. God, her taste is so addictive. Every time, she never fails to explode on my taste buds. Moaning into her core, I thrust my tongue into her as deep as I can. Strong, curling motions cause her thighs to start to quiver. Maura yanks on my hair, trying to get me to move where she wants me. As much as I love to drive her to the edge only to back off and do it all over again, I know I have to be quick. I bring up my left hand, replacing my tongue with two fingers. She gasps out my name at the welcome intrusion. I circle her clit, sucking it into my mouth. Nails dig into my scalp, pressing me into her core. She is so warm and wet, her walls drawing me in. Her hips rock against my fingers. On a downward stroke, I curl my fingers as I hit that special place inside her that sends a shiver up her spine.

"Harder. Faster. I'm almost there." Maura pants out.

Accepting her demands, I thrust harder, curling my fingers on the outtake each time. My tongue flicks her clit before I give it a hard suck. Her thighs start to shake, walls contracting around my fingers. I replace them with my tongue, drinking up everything she has to give. She calls out my name through gritted teeth as her orgasm crashes through her. Normally, she would be screaming her pleasure, but I don't think she wants to attract an audience. I lazily lick up and down her slit, cleaning up her stray sweet juices. When I take a glance up, I see her eyes are still closed as she tries to regain control over her body again. Gently, I place her leg back down, sitting back on my heels. I smirk at the disheveled mess that I've made of the prim and proper medical examiner.

"Doctor Isles, are you alright?" I ask her, playfully.

She smirks at me as she bends down to collect her clothing. Picking up her torn lace, she gives me a pointed look.

"Remember, Detective, payback is a bitch."


End file.
